The Black Savior
by Blackangel257
Summary: Kazuto lives with his aunt and cousin, and is considered lazy, as he sleeps all day. However, at night, he sneaks out to spend time with his father and help his father design the game of dreams, unknowingly helping in the deaths of thousands. his father's name: Kayaba Akihiko. Now trapped in a game of his own creation, he must seek out his father to find the truth.
1. Legacy of the Creator

**The Black Savior**

**Hey guys, Blackangel257 with my first fanfiction ever. Please don't kill me if I mess anything up, as I just started fanfiction. Literally. I started writing this the day I created an account. Also, if you're flaming me, give me good reasons why. On another note, if you think you think that I should add something in, I might not always add it if I don't particularly like it or can't fit it in with the story. So, without further ado, The Black Savior.**

**I don't own Sword Art Online**

* * *

**Chapter One: Legacy of the creator**

Kirigaya Kazuto was living a lie. He lived with his aunt and Suguha, his cousin,who told him that they were his mom and sister. His cousin actually did think he was her brother, but his aunt knew better. His aunt lied to him. Kazuto, however, knew better. he slept most of the day, so he could secretly meet up with his real father, who was actually alive. His father's name? Kayaba Akihiko.

Yes. His real name was Kayaba Kazuto, who helped design the game Sword Art Online. He was in the beta test, and with his knowledge, made it up farther than anyone else in the beta test, all with zero deaths to his name. As of now, he was in his father's lab, fixing the final bugs of the game, as it would be released tomorrow.

"Final bug,and...done! Finally!" Kazuto cheered in relief. Now the game could be released.

"Hey, dad? I gotta get back so I can get enough sleep for when the game comes out, alright?" The young swordsman asked his father.

"Sure, and take this copy. You already have the Nervegear, so here's the actual game. Log on to the server at about 3:00 pm. That's when the people will start getting on." Akihiko stated as he tossed him the first copy of the game.

"Alright. See ya!" he called as he left the lab, hopped on his bike, and rode home.

Akihiko watched his son leave for the night, waiting to get into the world he and his father created.

"My son, forgive me." Akihiko stated sadly as he watched his son leave.

* * *

"What? The log out button's gone." A certain fiery tempered swordsman told Kirito, his mentor/partner for the game. It didn't make sense that the log out button would simply be gone.

"Hmm? probably just a bug." Kirito replied. _'Yeah right. I _know_ that I fixed all the bugs last night. Father...could you have done this? And if you have, why? What are you planning?'_

"Yeah, you're probably right." Klein stated. "The game masters are probably freaking out now."

"Oh yeah? well you'll be freaking out soon as well." Kirito said as he pointed to the time, stating 5:35 pm.

"AAAGH!MY TERIYAKI MAYO PIZZA!" Klein screamed in agony, clutching his hands to his head.

**Gong! Gong!**

Everyone was instantly warped to the center tower. Confusion reigned over the 10,000 players there. In the sky, a single warning sign. A system announcement. A red cloak materialized into view.

**"Greetings, players. My name is Kayaba Akihiko. As of now, I am the only one that can control this world."**

Whispers quickly spread through the crowd, dying down as fast as they began.

**"You probably have noticed that the log out button is missing from the game. This is not a bug. It is a feature of Sword Art Online. Also, there is no respawning within this game. If your HP drops to zero, the Nervegear will emit a microwave pulse that will fry your brain. The same thing will happen if someone outside the game tries to remove the Nervegear. Unfortunately, some people have ignored this warning, and as a result, 213 people have died."**

News reports appeared, showing the families of the deceased players, stating SAO as a "death game." Gasps ran through the crowd.

_'Father...why? Why are you doing this?' _Kirito thought with wide, disbelieving eyes.

**"The only way to log out is to beat the game, clearing all 100 floors."** Akihiko stated with a deathly finality.

**"One more thing. I gave you all a gift. Please look in your inventory."**

Everyone checked and found the hand mirror, an oddly curved hexagonal shape, and as they looked in the mirror, their avatars were broken, revealing their true forms. Even some girl avatars changed to boys.

"Which means... You're Klein/Kirito?!"

**"This concludes the tutorial. I wish you all luck." **Akihiko finished his speech and disappeared.

Kirito ran towards the next town, as Klein said that he needed to help his friends and couldn't go along. The games have begun.

* * *

Kirito slashed at the first [beastly wolf]. It shattered into polygons. Three more slashes, two diagonal, and one horizontal, followed by a stab. Four other wolves were destroyed. the reasons that they were all one hit kills was that one: he was level 19, and two, he had two special blades. He was experimenting during the creation of this game, and made a unique skill just for himself, dual wielding, though no one, not even his father knew about this. he also made two experimental swords just for himself, that leveled up, just like players, as mobs were defeated. they also were made with infinite durability so they wouldn't break. the swords were level 17, as he remembered them just as he reached level 3. The swords themselves unlocked two skills so far; the first being hellfire blitz, the second called tempest arc. Hellfire blitz lights the swords with red and black fire, greatly increasing damage, while tempest arc surrounds the blades with red lightning, dealing a more damage than usual, not as much as hellfire blitz, but adds a paralysis effect. the swords themselves were called the [twin nightmare blades], being jet-black with a silver edge, a red handle, a silver crossguard that curved upward slightly, making sort of a crescent moon shape, but not quite full crescent moon. The butt of the sword had a sapphire embedded in it, making a very nice completion to the swords. He slashed a crosscut at the 6th [wolf], dodging and then stabbing the 7th and 8th [wolves], then slashing the ninth wolf. He tapped [collect] on the[beastly wolf] drops, collected the col and exp, and hid the[twin nightmare blades] in his inventory, and equipped an [anneal blade]. He was better at his dual wielding skill, but that was his secret weapon. He couldn't let anyone know about that for a while now. That's why he became proficient with a one-handed, no shield style of fighting. He checked his level. Level 20. His swords were still level 17, but they were almost level 18. Yeah, he was ready to solo the boss.

_'One step closer to finding father. One step closer to finding the truth.' _Kirito thought.

Kirito ran to the tower, as he didn't have a map, but he still knew the exact route to about half the bosses, including the first one. He sprinted around the winding turns and curves of the tower, slicing some [kobolds] along the way. An alert popped up, alerting him that his [twin nightmare blades] leveled up to 18, increasing damage and lowering charge time for sword skills. Just one more bonus that would help him beat the boss. He heard that some meeting was going on about the first boss tomorrow. luckily, he already knew how the bosses work.

"I'ts going to be hilarious when they find out that the boss was soloed." Kirito chuckled to himself.

He soon came to the boss door, checked to make sure that no one was around, set his [anneal blade] back into inventory, and equipped his [twin nightmare blades], and opened the boss door. This would be fun.

The room lit up, as [Illfang the Kobold Lord] stood up, gripped his axe and shield, and roared, showing off its massive, wolf-like jaws. he unsheathed his blades, getting into his battle stance. [Illfang] charged, swinging its axe in a downward stroke. The dual wielding swordsman quickly dodged the blow, ran up the pole of the axe in an insanely risky move, then unleashing a 6-hit combo on the boss, taking out almost all of the first health bar. He frontflipped over the boss' head, slicing his blades down [The Kobold Lord's] back as he fell. First health bar down. He whipped around, parrying the Axe swing, and performed a [cross horizontal] on [Illfang's] legs with the [hellfire blitz] skill active, dealing major damage. Two an a half health bars down, with no damage taken so far-

**BAM!**

"Stupid shield!" Kirito muttered under his breath.

That's right. [Illfang] shield-bashed Kirito. Unfortunately, that stunned Kirito for a second, giving the boss enough time to land a good hit on him with his axe. Kirito was at three quarters total health. He dashed forward again, shoulder rolling under the horizontal axe swing, then whipping out a 4-hit, jumping and following up with a 7-hit midair combo, ending with a double stab charged with [tempest arc], effectively paralyzing it, and allowing Kirito to jump back and drink a health potion, fully restoring his health. However, the paralysis wore off on [Illfang the Kobold Lord] who dropped his axe and shield, switching to a... nodaichi?

Kirito strictly remembered it being a talwar during the beta. His father even said so when he decided on it. Kirito made it a talwar. His father must have changed it.

"Dad... I'm so pissed at you right now." Kirito grumbled as the boss launched itself at him.

The solo player leaped out of the way as [Illfang] launched itself at him. Kirito slashed as the boss'combo failed, followed by three more slashes, two stabs, and one final slash reinforced by the [hellfire blitz]. [The Kobold Lord] shattered into polygons. The 'congratulations' icon appeared in the middle of the room, along with a message signifying that he got the last attack bonus. The reward was a black cloak that upped his agility, hiding, and defense skills. The cloak was called the [cloak of midnight]. He equipped it, deciding how it looked. He also stored his [twin nightmare blades] in his inventory, and equipped an [anneal blade].

"Heheheh... I can already imagine the looks on their faces when they find out that the first boss was soloed... hahahahaha! oh Kami-sama, that'd be hilarious!" Kirito laughed to himself, as the jaws of the players who found out would be filled with dirt extremely quickly.

Unfortunately, a certain group of girls saw almost all of the boss fight, and were stunned by the performance.

"Who was that?" The rapier user asked, being the first to break out of the stupor.

"I'll tell you who that is... That's the guy I want to be in a party with!" The girl with whiskers replied energetically.

Kirito would be in big trouble if his skill got out so soon.

* * *

**Ehh, not the best cliffy. Please review on how good the fic was! I need a bit of help seeing that this was my first fanfiction .**

**Angel out.**


	2. Rumors

** The Black Savior**

**Hey guys! Blackangel257 here with this story's second chapter! I found out that no one has done a Kazuto son of Akihiko story yet, so I can officially say FIRST! now then, to answer your reviews-**

**Crescent Marauder: I put the girls at the end to keep my options open. I know that I'm at least starting off as a solo Kirito, but even if I put him in an all girl guild, he'll only love one of them (coughasunacough). Though, like in canon, all girls will have a crush on him. But the guild thing won't happen for a while now, if at all. I'll also put in a few parts about the girls' adventures and Akihiko's point of view a little bit. And yes, I'm planning on getting a beta reader soon.**

**Also, sorry about posting the same chapter twice. That was an accident, as I am still new to fanfiction and have now deleted it. This is the REAL second chapter!**

**So without further ado, The Black Savior.**

* * *

**Rumors**

The news of the first boss being defeated by a solo player was being spread like a wildfire, and there were mixed reactions about it. Many were simply and utterly shocked by the simple face that there was someone out there that was powerful enough to solo the first boss. Others thought he was cheating. The rest didn't know what to think. Though, this news was outdated. While the news was spreading, Kirito was annihilating the second boss, [The Queen wasp].

Kirito dodged the boss' [poison needle] special attack. He hadn't been hit at all, and [The Queen Wasp] was in the yellow zone of its final health bar. How he did this, The [tempest arc] sword skill makes for a great bug zapper. Also, being level 46 with your swords' level at 44 helps. Kirito used one of his new sword skills, [gale cleaver]. The swords become coated in powerful winds, so when he swung his [twin nightmare blades], the slash would use the winds to slice something from far away, making for an excellent ranged attack.

The boss was sliced open in an X type slash, before shattering into millions of light {congratulations} message appeared, along with the item [poisoned daggers]. These small throwing knives would do more damage than other daggers, and add a poison effect onto whatever they hit. Kirito set them into his inventory and equipped his [anneal blade] so people wouldn't find out about his dual-wielding skill. He warped to the third floor, rented a hotel, and immediately crashed onto his bed, falling asleep.

* * *

**With the Girls**

"So, who do you think that guy was?" Asuna asked.

"I'm not sure, but he was hot!" Lisbeth almost squealed.

"But what about the swords? Or the dual wielding skills? Because I'm pretty sure that there were no skills for dual wielding in this game." Sinon pointed out.

"I think we should probably keep that a secret. He has too much attention already." Argo replied coolly.

"I think we should try to find him and get some answers. I'm curious." Asuna stated.

"Not a bad idea, Asuna." Argo replied. With that, they set off to the second floor.

* * *

**With Kirito (the next day)**

Kirito slashed and hacked through monsters on the desert-themed third floor. There was supposed to be some high level monsters with rare drops in a dungeon near a secret oasis, unless his dad deleted it. That would make Kirito extremely ticked. Kirito zoomed in on the distance. Aha! there it was. He wasn't too far away. He sprinted past his opponents, straight to the oasis, before stopping and getting a drink of water at the lake. Now he just had to remember exactly where the entrance was.

"Hmm... I know it was somewhere around here... oh! Here it is!" Kirito spoke to no one in particular. He quickly leaped into the hole leading to the hidden underground cavern, intent on leveling and finding some good loot. Not long before he entered the dungeon, two [spiked lizards] confronted him. The mobs had forest-green scales, razor sharp talons and teeth, completed by barbed tails. These mobs were level 62. That probably meant for-

Wait. Level 62.

_'What the crap?! I'm only level 49, and my swords are level 46! I gotta fight smart here or I'm screwed!' _Kirito realized in a panic.

And fight smart Kirito did. He fought through Hordes of mobs, and by the end of the day, he was level 91, with his swords level 89, as it turns out that the [spiked lizards] were the weakest monsters in the dungeon. Of course, he gained some new drops as well. The most valuable on was the [royal cloak]. The coat was similar to his [coat of midnight], a black coat with gold and silver trim, complete with a silver design consisting of a circle surrounded by an upside down triangle, with crosshairs running through the circle. The defense on the thing was amazing, but it also increased agility by a lot as well. He also gained the [plated gloves], which were black fingerless gloves, allowing for dexterity, but had a single lightweight metal plate on the back. Other than that, the items were miscellaneous items like crystals, potions, food ingredients, and the like. he set them all in his inventory and decided to go back to the hotel, as no one has come to the third floor yet, so his identity would still remain a secret.

_'hmm... should I reveal my identity in the next couple floors or so, or keep it hidden for a while yet?' _Kirito pondered to himself.

_'Eh, I'll cross that bridge when I get there.' _The black-clad swordsman thought to himself, as he made his way into the hotel to grab some dinner.

* * *

**With Diabel and Kibaou (second floor)**

"I'm telling you, the guy is being unfair, even possibly cheating! There's no way he could solo the boss and beat it!" The cactus haired man raged as the liberation group trudged through the forest themed floor 2.

"Possibly, or he could just be near constantly training. After all, we don't know him, so we shouldn't make assumptions." Diabel replied coolly.

"I still don't think it's possible." Kibaou huffed.

Meanwhile, right behind the two, five girls (Asuna, Argo, Sinon, Lisbeth and Silica) were having their own conversation about the mysterious warrior.

"I'm still confused on how he managed to pull off those amazing sword skills." Silica spoke, her head tilted to the side cutely.

"Who cares how he did it, all that matters is that he was amazing!" Lisbeth replied.

...

"Something wrong, Argo?" Asuna queried, as Argo was in a thoughtful state.

"Well... I haven't seen Kii-bou at all. I thought for sure that eh would at least be in the game." Argo replied, still partially lost in thought.

"Who's 'Kii-bou'? Your boyfriend?" Sinon teased.

"No, he was another beta-tester. I thought for sure that he would be in the game, but I haven't heard from him at all." Argo stated, ever so slightly blushing.

"Maybe he died early on in the game." Asuna piped in.

No, he couldn't be dead. He was one of the strongest players in the beta test, if not the strongest." Argo said in return.

The girls' eyebrows raised at this. If Argo was a decent player, and she made it up to the 36th floor, than how good was this guy?

"What floor did he make it up to?" Silica asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"... The 79th." Argo replied in a serious tone.

The girls all gasped at this. How could that be possible to do in a month?

"There's more." Argo spoke. "He did this all without dying once."

The girls' jaws were filled with dirt.

_'Hmm... I haven't heard from Kii-bou once. Then again, he was good at staying under the radar when he wanted to be. Besides, the only guy I saw with strength comparable to Kirito was... No. It couldn't be! Well, maybe... I'll have to check that out. _Were the thoughts of Argo.

* * *

**With Kirito**

"Atchoo! Atchoo! ATCHOO! Jeez, what's with all these sneezes? Oh well, now back to looting." Kirito spoke to himself as he searched the dungeon he was just in yesterday for other rare items and such. He traversed the lower floors, scanning the hallways for hidden doors, mobs, traps, anything.

"Scanning, nothing here, nothing over there, nothing- wait. Hold on just a minute." Kirito notice a slight aperture in the hallway, and when it was pressed- voila! A hidden room! Of course, this room was hidden extremely well hidden, so there had to be something good inside. Unfortunately, he had no idea what it could be, as in this dungeon, he made hundreds of potential items, but the chests would release them randomly. He walked into the secret corridor, and... the door shuts, the walls turn red, and other doors open, flooding the room with [mini reapers], **(just imagine [The Fatal Scythe] from canon, but smaller and less powerful)** [iron gargoyles], and [dark hellhounds]. Kirito whipped out a crystal, speaking,

"Teleport: Blazing valley." Nothing happened. An anti-crystal area filled to the brim with monsters. Yeah, go figure.

_'Great. Just what I needed. Are you _trying_ to kill me, dad?' _Kirito thought, ever so slightly pissed. Ever so slightly.

He unsheathed his swords, and a deafening silence fell over the room. Everything was completely still. Then, on an unseen or unheard command, they all rushed forward.

Kirito swung upward, than used his other hand to stab behind him, destroying two [dark hellhounds]. He rolled forward, then frontflipped, dodging two slashes, from an [iron gargoyle] and a [mini reaper] respectively, before landing on his feet, spinning around, and cleaving both of them in two. He pierced a few of them in quick succession, before using [gale cleaver] to slash a large group of mobs. Unfortunately for Kirito, the special sword skills of his [twin nightmare blades] come with a price. The sword skills each temporarily lower one stat: [gale cleaver] lowers DEF, [tempest arc] lowers the length of being paralyzed each tie you use it in succession, and [hellfire blitz] lowers HP. The HP lowering is permanent though, at least until he heals himself.

Half of the monsters were gone. He just needed to hold on a bit longer. He charged, his swordplay falling into a pattern. Slash. Stab. Duck and roll. Cross slash. Dodge. Double slash. Stab. Block. Jump. Midair slash.

_'Only about 20 more of the things left.' _Kirito thought, panting heavily. He checked his HP bar. His health was in the yellow zone, almost in the red.

_'I guess [hellfire blitz] isn't an option.'_ The swordsman decided. He charged up his [gale cleaver], ready to unleash havoc upon the few mobs that remained.

_'Charging... wait for it... NOW!' _Kirito released a supercharged (accidentally) [gale cleaver] just in time, creating a miniature but extremely deadly cyclone, for all the little buggers to get sucked up into and shredded. Kirito fell to his knees, completely exhausted. He drank a potion to heal himself, before standing up, walking over to the chest, and opening it, lifting the item out.

"Heh heh heh... I'm gonna have _fun _with this thing." Kirito smirked to himself.

* * *

**Cliffy! What will the mysterious item be? No, you can't vote on it since I already had it in mind. But here are the things you can vote on!**

**1) Will Kirito be in a guild with all girls? (Even if he does, he will NOT have a harem, he will only love one *coughasunacough*)**

**2) Will Kirito reveal himself to the masses as the one who has been soloing the bosses or stay hidden? (If he doesn't, It will be found out, but he won't say it, and it will be revealed later)**

**Voting will be done by 4th or 5th chapter, whichever! (and no, you can't vote on that either!)**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Angel out.**


	3. riding on the wind

**Hey guys, sorry about not updating in a while, I've been on vacation all week and didn't get any WiFi up there so I couldn't write any chapters all week so I can update fast here. Please don't kill me, because that would suck, because I couldn't update my fanfictions.**

**Now for the voting polls!**

**For Kirito revealing himself as the one soloing the bosses-**

**Yes: 0**

**No: 1 **

**For Kirito making/joining guild (will not be harem fic)-**

**Yes: 2**

**No: 2**

**C'mon, people, vote more! Seriously, over 1,000 people have read this fanfic and 5 people have voted! (and one was my little sister)**

**Also, I need some ideas for special abilities, as I only have a few ideas left.**

**Also, as some people have asked me about this, I AM A GUY!**

**Well then, on to the main event.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Riding on the wind**

A hoverboard. Kirito scanned the box,and he found a hoverboard. It was , for all purposes, a skateboard without wheels. two solid black circles with grey rings in a ripple pattern were on the bottom of the board, and the feet would go on the top of the skateboard , over where the circles were. the circles would turn on and off by voice activation, and would manipulate gravity to hover, fly (at seriously fast speeds, going from 0 to 60 in 2.6 seconds, and top speed is 300 mph, if anyone can go that fast without crashing) and uses gravity to make the rider's feet stick to the board, so they wouldn't fall off the board when going at the higher speeds. the top was a matte black, while the bottom was a teal color (besides the black-grey-ripple-circles).

"Well, I definitely didn't expect this." Kirito stated. After all, It's not everyday that someone would see something in a medieval rpg that doesn't exist in the real world, even if that person helped implement it into the game himself.

He gingerly picked up and scanned the hoverboard, testing the weight-to-size ratio, seeing if it was light enough, and found it quite easy for him.

"It definitely could come in handy... Yeah, I better get outta here before more of the little buggers try and ambush me." He whipped out a crystal, clutching it tightly. "Teleport: Blazing Valley." A blue light was all that could be seen.

* * *

**Timeskip: five hours later**

Kirito approached the tower, pyramid themed, to match the desert landscape, deciding he would just skip all monsters by flying past them via hoverboard.

_'Yeah, that should work._'

He reached the room in 20 seconds.

The doors were a massive, almost gilded age style. large, hazelnut wood with intricate gold plantlike patterns near the edges. He hesitated for a second, and pushed the doors. The room was sandstone, filled with hieroglyphics. A single gold casket was at the back wall. Kirito stepped cautiously into the center of the floor. The pyramid shook, bringing down the lid of the upright casket. The boss [Deceased Pharaoh] stepped out of the casket, which essentially looked like a giant mummy with a pharaoh's crown and fake beard, with an _ankh _cross necklace **(_Ankh _is an Egyptian symbol that the pharaohs wore, the symbol meaning 'life')**, wielding a crook and flail. Kirito facefaulted._  
_

"Was I really _that _cliche?" Kirito questioned himself as he got up. He checked the levels.

"Let's see, I'm level 92, swords level 91, boss level 43, yeah, I might be _slightly _overpowered compared to the boss and other players. Ever so slightly."

The boss swung its flail as Kirito dodged. The black-clad swordsman dashed at the mummy, slicing up the arm as it went. He slashed the legs a few times before jumping back, the crook crashing into the ground where he'd been mere milliseconds ago. He sliced the crook in half, leaving the boss with a cleaved handle and a flail. Kirito needed to get the [Deceased Pharaoh] angry, so it would rush blindly at Kirito, giving the raven-haired hero a chance to finish the the thing off. He jumped back.

"Yeah, come and get me, you oversized toilet paper roll." Kirito taunted the boss.

The pharaoh roared, making a break for the dual wielding player, throwing caution to the wind. Kirito cut the chains of the flail as the boss swung his remaining weapon, before using [gale cleaver] to slice the boss in half. It shattered into polygons. He quickly dashed into the portal revealing the next floor.

Kirito viewed the beautiful floor with reverence. He was at paradise. This place had a beautiful sandy beach, tranquil waves, perfect temperature, and an overall vacation-y atmosphere. It also had the most expensive beach houses, complete with expensive furniture, for all the more experienced players to come back and settle down. of course, 61 quadrillion dollars **(I cant remember the currency in the game) **was easily more than enough, as the most expensive house was only 700 trillion. He quickly paid for the house and got comfortable. Of course, Kirito loved the fourth floor, but without people here, or even knowing the fourth floor was open, it just felt so lonely and empty. Perhaps clearing some mobs would help. after all, it wouldn't hurt to get closer to clearing the level. He quickly bought _the _most expensive house, complete with furniture, and set off hunting.

* * *

**With Akihiko (Heathcliff)**

The hero's father was hiding in the shadows of Aincrad, monitoring the progress of players and whatnot, nearly flipping out at what he saw. How could the fourth floor be opened so quickly?! it was barely the third day since the game was released! There's no way just one person soloed his way to the fourth floor while only a few had just found out about floor two!

"This shouldn't be possible! Who could this player be?! Unless..." He checked the username of the player. Kirito. "Isn't this... no, it couldn't be... or maybe it could. Kazuto, my son, I underestimated your skill in this game. I'm glad you're doing well, and I hope you can forgive me... you've grown strong, my son..."

* * *

**I know, it was a shorter chapter, please don't kill me. Anyway, I have a whole slew of Ideas for fanfictions, which are all Naruto stories or crossovers (so many options you can do with Naruto) so these will all be out eventually, so vote on the one that will come first!**

**Madara empowered ****Naruto**

**Naruto fairy tail crossover**

**Naruto legend of Zelda crossover**

**Naruto Percy Jackson crossover**

**Naruto w/ rinnegan**

**Naruto original bloodline**

**Naruto w/ totsuka blade**

**Naruto Minato is Kyuubi**

**And that's all! vote on which one you want to come out first! All are better than they sound. And people please just take 5 seconds to vote in the comments! I haven't gotten many votes so far so please vote.**

**Angel out.**


End file.
